1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an organic compound, an organic thin film, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and/or an electrophoretic display) includes a pair of electric field-generating electrodes and an electrical optical active layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a liquid crystal layer as an electric optical active layer, and the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes an organic emission layer as an electrical optical active layer.
One of the pairs of the electric field-generating electrodes is commonly connected to a switching device and receives an electrical signal, and the electrical optical active layer transforms the electrical signal into an optical signal and thus displays an image.
A flat panel display includes a thin film transistor (TFT) that is a three-terminal element as a switch, a gate line that transmits a scan signal to control the thin film transistor, and a data line that transmits a signal applied to a pixel electrode.
Research on an organic thin film transistor (OTFT) including an organic semiconductor, e.g., a relatively low molecular weight semiconductor, or polymer semiconductor instead of an inorganic semiconductor, e.g., a silicon (Si) semiconductor, as one type of thin film transistor is being actively conducted.
The organic thin film transistor may be made into a fiber or a film due to characteristics of an organic material, and thus is drawing attention as a core element for a flexible display device. The organic thin film transistor may be made by a solution process, e.g., inkjet printing, and thus, may be more easily applied to relatively large area flat panel display devices limited only by a deposition process.